friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Girl From Poughkeepsie
"The One With The Girl From Poughkeepsie" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on December 11, 1997. It is a Christmas special. Plot Although it's almost Christmas, not everyone is in a really festive mood, and Rachel, Ross and Monica, in particular, face some tough times ahead of the holidays.in this episode Ross is dressed as Russ Following her highly negative review which earned her the head-chef job at Alessandro's, Monica is being tormented by her colleagues. Even if no amount of burned chef jackets and "Quit Bitch"-signed hats is enough to make Monica quit, the attitude she receives from fellow chefs and waiters almost pushes her off the edge. She takes Chandler's advice and hires Joey as a waiter for the sole purpose of firing him in front of the others, but when Joey finds himself with a handful of tips he forgets the deal he and Monica have. Only when he truly sees the degree of bullying and ridicule Monica is being forced to endure (which almost makes her resign) that he sticks to his part and plays the arrogant employee. Monica quickly takes advantage of this and fires Joey in front of everyone, which Joey seems to take a little harder than he expected. This is enough for Monica to acquire control over her colleagues. Rachel hates to be single around the festive season, and is more willing than usual to have a fling with someone rather than something serious. Chandler knows of a couple of guys at work who might do the trick for her, which he uses in his favor to obtain free stuff from them. After picking her preferred guy, Patrick, Rachel starts to believe in something more than a fling between her and him, but when she learns that Chandler told Patrick how all she wants is a fling, she's furious with him. Chandler tries to rectify his mistake, but telling Patrick that Rachel might be interested in a serious relationship with him is another mistake which leads to Rachel being dumped before Christmas. Angry that she's all alone again, Chandler consoles her how he never lied once about her to his colleagues, which makes Rachel appreciate her friendships more. Ross meets an amazing girl from Poughkeepsie on the train, whom he finds really beautiful, smart and funny. All that is keeping him from this girl is the considerable distance between him and her. Things are different with another girl from uptown - she's really close and easy to reach, but is not smart, not funny and somewhat racist. Managing time between the two girls is too much for him, and he ends up exhausted from dating both of them. He breaks up with the girl from uptown, and doesn't even manage to talk to the girl from Poughkeepsie as he falls asleep on the train. He only wakes up in Montreal, next to a beautiful blonde woman who asks him out for coffee. Just as things might head in a new, exciting direction, he learns that the woman is from Nova Scotia. Phoebe finds it hard to write a special holiday song about all of her friends because of the lack of good rhyming words, but it only takes some of her more fertile imagination to solve the problem. She sings the song at the end of the episode. Goofs/ Continuity *In this episode, Ross is seen sleeping in Central Perk. However, in The One With George Stephanopoulos Ross sees Phoebe sleeping in Central Perk and states "I cannot sleep in a public place." It's possible that he was so tired that he fell asleep in a public place. * Rachel's birthday is inconsistent. In "The One with Joey's New Girlfriend," Rachel tells Gunther her birthday is May 5, and this is consistent with the month of birthday parties thrown for her on the show in "The One Where Rachel Finds Out," (which aired in May 1995) and in her one-month-early surprise party in "The One Where Rachel Smokes," (which aired in April 1999). Rachel's 30th birthday, however, is celebrated in February in "The One Where They All Turn Thirty," (which aired on February 8, 2001). A birthday in February is also consistent with Rachel's statement to a police officer in "The One with Chandler's Dad" that she is an Aquarius (January 21- February 19). Rachel also mentions that her birthday is after Valentine's Day, but before Christmas in "The One with the Girl From Poughkeepsie." * In this episode, Chandler isn't bothered by the dog, which is vastly different from his behavior in "The One Where Chandler doesn't like Dogs." Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Fred Stoller - The Waiter James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jamie Kaler - Mike Micheal DiMaggio - Drew Shannon Maureen Brown - The Woman On The Train Amy Smallman - The Kitchen Worker Yasemin Baytok - The Poughkeepsie Woman Vic Helford - The Conductor Crew Directed By: Gary Halverosen Written By: Scott Silveri Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4